Ace and the croc
by Karaifan16
Summary: When a half human half humanoid croc female meets the leader of the Gang-green Gang, sparks fly.
1. bio

**Name**

Demona Grace

**Relatives**

Catherine Grace (Mother, deceased) River Nie(Father)

**Age**

17

**Race**

Half human/

Half humanoid croc monster

**Scale Color**

Dark green

**Hair Color**

Dark red

**Eye Color**

Green Hazel

**Personality**

A timid girl who is not accepted by the human world or the monster world. She doesn't like to hurt people, but if she is threatened she will let her monster instincts take over so she can defend herself. She hates how the people of Townsville treats the monsters that don't attack. She also hates the powerpuff girls. She tries to make friends with both humans and monsters, but no luck.

**Relationships**

Ace: She finds him to be a natural leader, They both find each other attractive. He understands how hard was for her trying to fit in.

Snake: They have a brother/sister like friendship. She does think that he should stand up for himself more in the group.

Big Billy: She tries to teach him more about school subjects. Although he is older than her, Demona sees him as a little brother.

Grubber: She doesn't understand a word he says.

Lil' Arturo: She thinks he is cool.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took so long. This chapter has some insight into the gang-green gang.**

Ace was taking a walk through the snow-covered park at night, trying to clear his head after another failure to commit a crime, thanks to the powerpuff girls. "Why can't I ever make a plan that works?" he said in an angry tone, before he kicked a can up in the air and kicked it again into the stream under the bridge.

"Ow!" he heard a raspy female voice coming from underneath the bridge, He ran over and saw that a croc humanoid was rubbing her head. Now most people would run away from a monster with razor sharp teeth, but Ace thought she was beautiful. The croc turned her head and saw Ace standing there. She jumped up high off the ground and land right next to Ace's face. "You think it's funny to throw things at girls? Or do you just hate monsters like everyone less?!" she said in a growl.

Ace saw that her scales and tails were caked with mud and she was shivering. He remembered from his highschool biology class that crocodiles were cold-blooded creatures, so she must be freezing. He took off his jacket and handed to her. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to blow off some steam," he explained. "Here, you need it more than me."

She flashed him fang filled smile as she took the jacket and put it on.

"Thank you, and sorry about for biting your head off. I'm just used to being treated like an abomination," she said.

Ace looked shocked. "Who would treat a girl like you as a freak. I mean you're the hottest girl I have ever met. By the way, I'm Ace, the leader of the Ganggreen Gang. What's your name, beautiful?"

Even though it was dark, he could still see the blush on her face. "Demona Grace, and you think I am beautiful? Me, a half human half monster teenager?" she said.

Ace nodded. "Yeah, where do you live? I can walk you home, you know make sure no one attacks you when your guard is down," he said.

Demona sighed. "This is where I am living since my mom died 6 mouths ago," she said, gesturing to underneath the bridge. "But thank you for the offer, that's very kind of you."

Ace knew what it felt to be homeless, after he got back from his first time in Juvie his parents kicked him out. In fact, everyone in the gang knew what was like to be an outcast. He didn't know what he was going to do next but he knew why he did it. "You know, my place has AC, you could stay with us until it warms up in spring," he offered.

Demona narrowed her eyes and looked like she was deep in thought. All of the sudden, a stiff breeze came and she started to shiver. "Deal," she said as she tried to warm herself up.

"Come on, My place is at the dump but it's pretty nice," Ace said as he took her hand. They started walking to the north side of the town.

**Next chapter:**

**Demona meet the rest of the gang. Ace start feel more comfortable letting his guard down.**


End file.
